transformers_film_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Witwicky
Samuel James "Sam" Witwicky is the main protagonist of the Transformers film series from Transformers to Transformers: Dark of the Moon ''portrayed by Shia LaBeouf. Sam was an ordinary teenager trying to buy a car to impress Mikaela Banes, the girl of his dreams, but became the central target in the Autobot/Decepticon war as he unknowingly knew the location of the AllSpark and became good friends with the Autobots and became the lover of Mikaela while he destroyed Megatron. He would also become infected by the AllSpark and gain infinite knowledge of the universe which he would use in a desparate mission to resurrect Optimus Prime so he could kill the Fallen. Years later Mikaela broke up with him and he instead started seeing Carly Spencer as he once again became involved in a Decepticon conspiracy which resulted in a full-scale invasion of Chicago where he realized Carly was his one true love. Biography ''History Sam's great, great grandfather, Archibald Witwicky, was an explorer and member of the secretive Order of the Witwiccans. Sam himself was born sometime in either 1990 or 1991 to Ronald "Ron" Witwicky and Judy Witwicky. In the tenth grade, Sam tried out for the high school's football team. This did not go well for him, and bully/jock Trent DeMarco would tease Sam about this, but Sam would verbally retaliate, stating how he was merely researching for a book he was writing regarding the link between brain damage and football. At some point, he acquired a crush on classmate Mikaela Banes, the two of which had been in the same classes since the third grade, although Mikaela was not aware to this (much to Sam's dismay). At some point prior to getting involved with the Transformers, Sam's uncle Charles gave him a copy of a Busty Beauties ''magazine, a reading periodical which was surely of the highest gentlemanly standard. ''Buying a car '' By the time of the 11th grade, (junior in high school) what Sam really wanted as a way to get a girlfriend was a nice car. After presumably asking for one to his father, Ron Witwicky, Ron told Sam that he had to earn $2,000 and 3 A's. By the time of the day he had to give his genealogy report in front of his history class, he had already gotten the money and 2/3 A's. He gave his presentation, regaling his classmates with the story of his great-great-grandfather, Captain Archibald Witwicky, who took 41 sailors into the Arctic Shelf in the year 1897 as part of the National Arctic Circle Expedition. There, he discovered what he called a "giant ice man", and was later locked away in a mental institution because of his ramblings and drawing strange Cybertronian symbols everywhere. After class let out, Sam asked his teacher what the grade was, to which he replied that it was a "solid B-". This disappointed Sam, who, after some verbal arm-twisting, persuaded his history teacher to increase the grade to an A-. Sam ran out to his father's car happily, and soon enough they were headed to a car lot. After a rude practical joke regarding buying Sam a Porsche, Ron drove them to the real place where they would purchase Sam's car: Bolivia's Finest Quality Used Cars and Petting Zoo, which upon seeing, Sam was disappointed. However, after some talking and dealing with Bobby Bolivia, Sam eventually bought a 1976 Chevrolet Camaro, mostly due to the fact that he was all out of options, considering that every other vehicle in the lot had its windows blown out. ''Meeting Mikaela Banes '' Soon after purchasing his new ride, Sam and his friend Miles headed out to a local lake where a party was being held. However, the two soon encountered Sam's longtime bully Trent and his girlfriend Mikaela. After sticking around for a very short time, Sam and Miles headed back to Sam's car, but as they were preparing to leave, Mikaela quickly broke up with Trent and started her long walk home. Seeing this as an opportunity to make a move on Mikaela, Sam swiftly kicked Miles out of his car and headed towards Mikaela, who got in after some talking. Eventually, though, the car (intentionally) malfunctioned, driving the two towards a cliff. Mikaela and Sam got out, with Mikaela using her dad's passed-on knowledge about how vehicles worked. She couldn't get it to do so, and began walking home once again. Fortunately for Sam, his Camaro started up at the right moment and did manage to get Mikaela home by nightfall. Sam drove home manlier and prouder, stating how he loved his car. ''Bumblebee / Hunted by Decepticons After arriving home the same night and heading to bed, Sam was soon awoken from sleep by the sound of his car's engine roaring to life outside. As he exited his house in a rush, he exclaimed to his father, Ron (who was also the head of the local neighborhood watch) to call the police. Sam ran out of his home and began pursuing the assumed car thief on his bike. Sam also called the police while on his bike, and eventually Sam reached a dead end at an abandoned junkyard where he was cut off from the vehicle. After some hiding, he witnessed the car "stand up" and send a signal up into the sky. Thinking that the "creature" would kill him, Sam pulled out his cell phone and confessed to his parents a number of things. After the confessional was over, Sam went and investigated the area where the car was, and came across two rabid dogs who began pursuing him that were eventually scared off by his car. For some reason still thinking the car was being controlled by another human being, he threw his keys at the escaping vehicle before two police squad cars soon arrived, with the cops assuming Sam to be the thief. Sam was swiftly arrested and taken into custody and the police station. The following morning, Sam (accompanied by Ron, in his PJs, no less) was interrogated by an arrogant and overzealous cop who assumed Sam to be on some form of drugs. This cop's "evidence" consisted of a bottle of pills labeled "Mojo", which in reality, was pain numbing medicine for Sam's chihuahua of the same name. After this ordeal was over, Sam eventually returned home, thinking that this situation was done. However, as Sam went into his kitchen to have breakfast, his car returned into the driveway. He quickly called Miles, saying that "Satan's Camaro" was stalking him. Soon after, with his own bike left behind in the junkyard the night prior, Sam opted for his mother's bike instead, and eventually was being pursued through town by his Camaro. This was not a good experience for Sam, as he wound up flipping his mom's bike over the curb, and right in front of Mikaela and her girlfriends, who were hanging out at Burger King. After a quick and awkward talk with her, Sam got back on the bike and got to what he thought to be a safe hiding spot, which was an abandoned lot underneath the interstate. Upon entering the abandoned lot, Sam was grateful to see a police car in the distance, its sirens blaring. Little did Sam know, this was the Decepticon Barricade, who was under orders from Megatron to get Archibald Witwicky's glasses and find the location of the AllSpark. Sam arrived at the police car, the holographic driver of which knocked Sam's mom's bike over again and left Sam pleading on the hood of the car, revealing all about his Camaro that was following him. Barricade began to toy with Sam, lightly accelerating and knocking him on his back. Then, Sam witnessed the unthinkable: the police car transformed in the very evil (and very sharp) Decepticon Barricade. Sam did a double take to make sure it was real, and sure enough, it was. He got up and began running. However, despite Sam's best efforts, Barricade sent Sam flying into the air and onto the windshield of a derelict vehicle. Barricade got up in Sam's face and demanded to know where the glasses of Archibald Witwicky were. Sam chose not to divulge this information, and instead took off running once more to an exit point of the lot, where Mikaela Banes was riding her moped. Seeing Sam running with great fear, she stopped by to see what was up, and Sam quickly stopped her from continuing her moped ride, warning her of the "monster" that just attacked him. Warning Mikaela several times to run, the duo were soon rescued by the Camaro, AKA Autobot Bumblebee, who knocked Barricade to the ground. Sam and Mikaela rushed to Bumblebee as a car chase ensued. Minutes later, Bumblebee stopped in an empty industrial park and waited for Barricade, who was patrolling the area for them, to pass by so a surprise attack could be made on the Decepticon. This plan succeeded as both Sam and Mikaela witnessed Bumblebee up close for the very first time in his robot form. A battle happened between the Autobot and Decepticon as Barricade eventually lost. Little did anyone know, Barricade's small ally, Frenzy, scanned Mikaela's phone and became it, still carrying out his mission. Bumblebee then revealed his true intentions and purposes to Sam and Mikaela, who both got into him as they drove for a while. Unfortunately, Mikaela made an insulting comment regarding Bumblebee's outdated 1976 Camaro form, to which he responded by scanning a brand new 2009 Camaro. Sam and Mikaela were then taken out to a local recreational area by Bumblebee, where they all collectively watched as the other Autobots, in their meteor-shaped protoforms came down to Earth. Bumblebee then drove Sam and Mikaela to an alleyway, where the other Autobot team members were ready to introduce themselves. ''Meeting the Autobots'' ''Encounter with Sector 7'' ''Return of Megatron / Guarding the AllSpark'' ''Mission City'' ''Dating Mikaela'' ''Going to College / Infected by the AllSpark'' ''Hunted by the Fallen / Optimus's death'' ''Search for Jetfire / Journey to Egypt ''Matrix of Leadership ''Resurrecting Optimus Prime'' ''Losing Mikaela / Meeting Carly Spencer ''Looking for a job ''Uncovering Apollo 11 conspiracy ''Sentinel Prime's betrayal '' ''Exile of the Autobots / Search for Carly '' ''Running from Shockwave / Killing Starscream '' ''Final attack on Chicago / Reunited with Carly Remembered as a Witwiccan by Sir Edmund Burton '' Physical Appearance / Abilites Personality Appearances *Transformers'' (First Appearance) *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' *''Transformers: The Last Knight (Photograph only) Gallery Trivia * Despite being the main character Sam's presence is met with mixed reactions from critics and fans alike. * The Transformers producers Robert Orci and Alex Kurtzmen described Sam as the 2007 Marty McFly on crack. * Sam's surname Witwicky is taken from the main human character in Transformers: Generation 1 Spike Witwicky. * Sam is currently the only human to have killed a primary villain. * A running gag in the original trilogy, most characters mispronounce his last name. * Another running gag is Sam's habit of screaming like a girl. * Sam has killed two high ranking Decepticons. First was Megatron, until he was ressurected, and second was Starscream. * Despite being the main character for the first 3 film's Sam was neither seen or mentioned in [[Transformers: Age of Extinction|''Age of Extinction]]. * However, his Ebay profile picture from the ladiesman217 account is seen in ''The Last Knight ''inside Castle Folgan's hall of Witwiccan pictures and memorabilia, which was the residence of the self-proclaimed last Witwiccan Sir Edmund Burton. It is unknown if he is alive or dead by the time of these events. Category:Human Category:Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen characters Category:Transformers: Dark of the Moon characte Category:Alive Category:Witwicky family Category:Transformers Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Humans